hmm,
by Zume Nakawa
Summary: rin punya sahabat, berteman lama,


Pluk, _aw siapa sih yang iseng enak-enak baca buku malah ditimpukin, _kataku dalam hati. Kulihat sekitar, hanya ada pohon rindang dan rumput yang membuatku betah di sini. Tidak ada siapa-siapa,hiyy ngeri. Mulai deh bulu kuduku berdiri, tapi tak lama kemudian ada yang menepuk pundakku. Secara tidak sadar atau karena reflek, aku terloncat dari posisi dudukku. Iseng banget sih , siapa yang tega melakukan itu kepadaku ?!

Author : aduuuh, kamu lebaaaay, sekali.

Hmm, hai , pembacaaaa perkenalkan watashiwa kagamine Rin. Disini aku menjadi pemeran utaamaaa. Aku siswi dari VocaliSchool. Pasti pertanyaan kalian : gimana ya fanfic ini ?. akan kujawab tapi..., penasaran ? masih penasaran ? bener mau tetep baca fanfic ini ? enelan ? ciuss ? ok ceritanya tentang bla bla bla bla. Piece hehehehe, kembali ke cerita.

Sahabat ku : len, miku, kaito, luka. Mereka sahabatku sejak masuk sekolah ini. Kecuali luka, dia adalah teman kecilku. Sekolah ini sama seperti smp. Cuman, vocal yang di unggulkan. Prestasi di vokaliSchool, bagus-bagus. Beruntung aku masuk vokalischool ini, selain mengembangkan bakatku. Aku bertemu sahabat – sahabat yang sangaaat kusayangi ini.

Orang iseng itu perlahan duduk di sampingku dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat.

" Woii, kalau mau isengin orang yang kira-kira dong. Harusnya yang lebih ekstrim, gitu. Gak asik ah ngerjainnya !" , kataku bercanda sambil menengok ke arah orang itu.

" Wow, ternyata kakak gokil ini ampuh juga . hehehehe." , kata orang itu. Orang itu ternyata Len.

Karena melihat mukanya yang sedang tertawa, aku langsung berlagak mau membaca buku. _Uh, Len kau mengagetkan ku. Awas kau Len terima balasanku_, ucapku dalam hati.

" Rin, kita main yuk ke rumah miku. Tapi kita kumpulkan dulu pasukan kita ( maksudnya luka dan kaito )." , katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

" Eiiit, tunggu kurapikan barang-barang ini." Ucapku, dengan cepat kurapikan buku dan beberapa peralatan menggambarku.

" Yuk !", Len kembali menggandeng tanganku.

Kami berjalan , tapi agak lebih cepat ke rumah luka dan kaito. Habis itu kami berempat ke rumah miku. Miku tinggal di rumahnya yang berdekatan denganku. Orang tuanya di negeri. Jadi , Miku tinggal sama Kakak dan adiknya. Walaupun Miku hanya tinggal bersama kakak dan adiknya, rumahnya tetap ramai. Kadang saudaranya datang ke rumahnya dan menginap.

Kami berdiri di depan rumah yang sederhana dan asri. Tertulis keluarga Hatsune. Kami memencet bel rumah tersebut dan keluarlah anak yang berambut panjang dan berwarna biru kehijauan yang di ikat dua dengan hiasannya. Anak itu sebaya sama kami, ya anak itu Hatsune Miku. Atau , ya sebut saja nama kecilnya , Miku. Kami berlima memanggil nama dengan nama kecilnya saja.

" Hai, sahabat-sahabat ku yang ku sayangiiii . !" , sambut Miku sambil memelukku dan Luka.

" Hei, kami tidak dianggap ? huh sia-sia saja aku datang ke rumahmu !" , protes Len.

" Haduuuh, Len kau , aku tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda , piece ya ." , Miku nyengir dan tangan nya yang berbentuk tanda piece.

" Yayaya, kita gak disuruh masuk nih ?" kaito sambil bersedekapkan tangan nya.

" Oiya, yuk masuk. Kalian mau kubuatkan apa ?" Miku menawarkan.

" Hmm, karena sekarang musim panas. Gimana kalau jus atau apalah yang menyegarkan ?" pendapat Luka yang sejak tadi hanya menyengir sendiri.

" Boleh tuuh, yuk masuk." Len setuju.

" Hei, hei, hei, tuan rumahnya siapa Len ?!" kataku.

" Sudah, sudah, yuk masuk. Adikku lagi keluar jadi agak tenang." Miku mempersillahkan masuk.

Kami masuk ke sebuah rumah yang sederhana dan bertingkat. Kamar Miku ada di lantai dua, Jadi kami langsung ke kamar Miku.

" Hei, miku. Kakakmu kemana ?" tanya Len

" Kerjalah." Jawab miku

" Yah, gak seru dong, kapan ia pulang ?" tanya len lagi

" Mungkin nanti malam, dia mau nonton bareng pacarnya." Jawab miku.

Kami langsung menghambur kamar miku, aku ke bagian komik, len di ps bersama kaito, luka ke bagian komik bersamaku, dan miku ke dapur untuk membuat cemilan dan minuman. saat miku kembali semuanya menatapnya tapi bukan miku yang ditatap tetapi maanan dan minummannya.

" hah, kenapa ?( memperhatikan kaito ) oh, nih cemilannya." kata miku

" mikuuu terimakasih yaaa." kataku

skip _++++++++++++++

kebesokan harinya hari minggu, kami sudah punya rencana untuk pergi ke toko buku. sampai disana kami berpencar mencari buku yang kami cari. selesai mencari buku kami pulang ke rumah masing masing.

skip _)+

" Rin, kita main yuk ke rumah miku. Tapi kita kumpulkan dulu pasukan kita ( maksudnya luka dan kaito )." , katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

" Eiiit, tunggu kurapikan barang-barang ini." Ucapku, dengan cepat kurapikan buku dan beberapa peralatan menggambarku.

" Yuk !", Len kembali menggandeng tanganku.

Kami berjalan , tapi agak lebih cepat ke rumah luka dan kaito. Habis itu kami berempat ke rumah miku. Miku tinggal di rumahnya yang berdekatan denganku. Orang tuanya di negeri. Jadi , Miku tinggal sama Kakak dan adiknya. Walaupun Miku hanya tinggal bersama kakak dan adiknya, rumahnya tetap ramai. Kadang saudaranya datang ke rumahnya dan menginap.

Kami berdiri di depan rumah yang sederhana dan asri. Tertulis keluarga Hatsune. Kami memencet bel rumah tersebut dan keluarlah anak yang berambut panjang dan berwarna biru kehijauan yang di ikat dua dengan hiasannya. Anak itu sebaya sama kami, ya anak itu Hatsune Miku. Atau , ya sebut saja nama kecilnya , Miku. Kami berlima memanggil nama dengan nama kecilnya saja.

" Hai, sahabat-sahabat ku yang ku sayangiiii . !" , sambut Miku sambil memelukku dan Luka.

" Hei, kami tidak dianggap ? huh sia-sia saja aku datang ke rumahmu !" , protes Len.

" Haduuuh, Len kau , aku tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda , piece ya ." , Miku nyengir dan tangan nya yang berbentuk tanda piece.

" Yayaya, kita gak disuruh masuk nih ?" kaito sambil bersedekapkan tangan nya.

" Oiya, yuk masuk. Kalian mau kubuatkan apa ?" Miku menawarkan.

" Hmm, karena sekarang musim panas. Gimana kalau jus atau apalah yang menyegarkan ?" pendapat Luka yang sejak tadi hanya menyengir sendiri.

" Boleh tuuh, yuk masuk." Len setuju.

" Hei, hei, hei, tuan rumahnya siapa Len ?!" kataku.

" Sudah, sudah, yuk masuk. Adikku lagi keluar jadi agak tenang." Miku mempersillahkan masuk.

Kami masuk ke sebuah rumah yang sederhana dan bertingkat. Kamar Miku ada di lantai dua, Jadi kami langsung ke kamar Miku.

" Hei, miku. Kakakmu kemana ?" tanya Len

" Kerjalah." Jawab miku

" Yah, gak seru dong, kapan ia pulang ?" tanya len lagi

" Mungkin nanti malam, dia mau nonton bareng pacarnya." Jawab miku.

Kami langsung menghambur kamar miku, aku ke bagian komik, len di ps bersama kaito, luka ke bagian komik bersamaku, dan miku ke dapur untuk membuat cemilan dan minuman.

" Rin, kita main yuk ke rumah miku. Tapi kita kumpulkan dulu pasukan kita ( maksudnya luka dan kaito )." , katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

" Eiiit, tunggu kurapikan barang-barang ini." Ucapku, dengan cepat kurapikan buku dan beberapa peralatan menggambarku.

" Yuk !", Len kembali menggandeng tanganku.

Kami berjalan , tapi agak lebih cepat ke rumah luka dan kaito. Habis itu kami berempat ke rumah miku. Miku tinggal di rumahnya yang berdekatan denganku. Orang tuanya di negeri. Jadi , Miku tinggal sama Kakak dan adiknya. Walaupun Miku hanya tinggal bersama kakak dan adiknya, rumahnya tetap ramai. Kadang saudaranya datang ke rumahnya dan menginap.

Kami berdiri di depan rumah yang sederhana dan asri. Tertulis keluarga Hatsune. Kami memencet bel rumah tersebut dan keluarlah anak yang berambut panjang dan berwarna biru kehijauan yang di ikat dua dengan hiasannya. Anak itu sebaya sama kami, ya anak itu Hatsune Miku. Atau , ya sebut saja nama kecilnya , Miku. Kami berlima memanggil nama dengan nama kecilnya saja.

" Hai, sahabat-sahabat ku yang ku sayangiiii . !" , sambut Miku sambil memelukku dan Luka.

" Hei, kami tidak dianggap ? huh sia-sia saja aku datang ke rumahmu !" , protes Len.

" Haduuuh, Len kau , aku tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda , piece ya ." , Miku nyengir dan tangan nya yang berbentuk tanda piece.

" Yayaya, kita gak disuruh masuk nih ?" kaito sambil bersedekapkan tangan nya.

" Oiya, yuk masuk. Kalian mau kubuatkan apa ?" Miku menawarkan.

" Hmm, karena sekarang musim panas. Gimana kalau jus atau apalah yang menyegarkan ?" pendapat Luka yang sejak tadi hanya menyengir sendiri.

" Boleh tuuh, yuk masuk." Len setuju.

" Hei, hei, hei, tuan rumahnya siapa Len ?!" kataku.

" Sudah, sudah, yuk masuk. Adikku lagi keluar jadi agak tenang." Miku mempersillahkan masuk.

Kami masuk ke sebuah rumah yang sederhana dan bertingkat. Kamar Miku ada di lantai dua, Jadi kami langsung ke kamar Miku.

masih tetep lanjuuuut kok, maaf yaa fanficnya kayaknya basi dan gak menarik, dicerita sambugannya akan lebiiih menarik okeeee. keep clam and love vocaloid ._.v


End file.
